


Kiss Me Under The Lights

by larkspxrs



Series: Eternally Lost (But Let's Get Found) [2]
Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, another drabble thing, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me feel your lips on mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Under The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> yet another excerpt/sequel/prequel for the new lovelyz x seventeen series.

It’s the last night they have in the cramped car and Jiae’s sitting on the roof of the van with Seungcheol leaning on the front door.  The rest of them had fallen asleep while they were taking a break to stretch their legs.

Jiae’s legs hang over the side of the car, and she can feel Seungcheol drawing absentminded doodles on her ankle.  It’s moments like these where everything is quiet when she gives herself time to think.  To think about them.

Seungcheol’s perfect, he truly is.  This whole time, every moment she spent with him proved it. 

And Jiae knows she’ll never let someone like him go. 

So she shows him, she slides off the roof of the van slowly, and with the light of the stars and the moon above, she kisses him sure on his lips.

He cups her face and her hands drift around his torso.  His lips presses against her own perfectly, the warmth of his lips making her heart flutter like it did back in high school when they shared kisses in the empty hallways.

Yoo Jiae swears she’ll never forget this moment, this moment that defined love.


End file.
